Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the use of various methods to experience media. Media is often received either by television or mobile device screens. For example, a television or mobile device may display a content item. The user may receive the visual and audio experience of the content item simultaneously from the television or mobile device. As such, fully experiencing the content item is often contingent on few distractions in the surrounding area or low ambient sound. Unfortunately, user receipt of audio and visual components of a content item may be compromised by ambient conditions when the components are delivered to the user through a single device. As such, service providers and users face challenges in maintaining the full audiovisual experience where background conditions impact part of the audiovisual display.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for streaming audio feeds independently from visual feeds.